


Blood, Guts, and Gummy Bears: A Fake AH Crew Origin Story

by Romanticvirgin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Origin Story, origin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanticvirgin/pseuds/Romanticvirgin
Summary: When Geoff left home at the age of 18, he didn't expect to find a family.But as he quickly learns, life may not always give what you want, but you'll always wind up with exactly what you need.





	1. Jack and the Bus Station

Geoff Ramsey had been on his own since the day he turned 18, leaving home with nothing more than a pair of jeans, two shirts, a hoodie, $17, and a 52 pack of gummy bears.

Really, it’s amazing he didn’t fucking _die_.

The reason he left home so young hardly matters now; an explosive fight about his future led to him storming out with whatever his hands could reach, halfway across town before he realized he had no goddamn plan on where he was going to go now that he was self-proclaimed independent.

He often leaves the part of the story out where he has a panic attack outside of a 7/11 because he’s got less than 20 bucks and _52 fucking packs of candy_ to keep him alive.

Most times, he skips to where he walks and walks and walks; walks until his legs are sore, the moon is out, and his eyes are so tired he can hardly keep them open. He’s left his hometown, for sure, and stumbled into another smaller pocket of rural Alabama. It’s been awhile since he’s seen anything that even remotely resembles a public building, and he’s starting to lose hope, until he finally spots some neon in a window. Although his vision has blurred from exhaustion, he doesn’t miss the dimly lit sign on a run-down building letting him know he’s found a bus station. Practically stumbling, he makes his way over, praying he can find a cheap ticket _anywhere_ with enough left over for at least one meal.

Geoff pushes against the door with his shoulder, the rest of his energy draining away as the exertion finally catches up. The sticky summer humidity was forgotten here; a central cooling system hummed quietly from somewhere in the ceiling, shaking off some of the drowsiness as his body temperature lowers. Fluorescent lights flicker above, bouncing their reflections off the white tiling on the floor brightly enough to induce a headache. To the left, there’s a vending machine half full with stale chips and flat sodas. To the right, there’s a couch that looks like it was hauled right from 1965, moth-bitten and all. The counters are straight ahead from where he walked in. There’s three total, but only one is open. Geoff really couldn’t blame them for keeping as few people on the graveyard shift as possible, especially at 12:30 on a Tuesday morning. 

But it is here that Geoff learns that sometimes, extraordinary things can happen in the most mundane places.

It’s here that he meets Jack. 

 

She’s arguing with the lone man at the counter about a ticket. Looking back on it now, Geoff should have seen this as the most epic foreshadowing God had ever thrown down into his face, but that’s the thing about shit like that; you can only see it once you’ve finished the whole damn story. And as far as he’s concerned, meeting Jack was chapter one. 

She’s wearing a Hawaiian shirt, most likely tied up in the front due to the exposed skin of her lower back. She’s got on khaki shorts and a pair of beat up converse, her red hair tied up out of her face. She keeps tapping the ticket on the counter in front of her, head cocked slightly to the side. 

“My ticket says 12:45 am, Tuesday, June 10th _.  _ I called the company, and they told me that this was where I was supposed to go to catch the bus. How exactly can there not be a bus leaving at this time when I’m  _ holding a ticket for that bus?”  _

Geoff is fairly certain this is the first time he’s ever fallen in love with someone with their back to him.

He sits on the couch and fiddles with his jeans, noticing the rips in the knees are a bit larger than he remembers. His earlier gas station panic begins to set in as his stomach growls, reaching into his backpack for a package of gummy bears as he listens to the girl bitch out the counter guy, who finally manages to speak. 

“Listen, ma'am, I’m sorry, but as far as I’m aware there are no busses leaving for Dallas until early tomorrow morning.” 

“Isn’t there anywhere you can check? Anyone you can call?” 

The girl sounds exasperated. Judging by the tone of her voice, she can’t be too much older than Geoff, but what the hell does he know? He’s just run away from home. He’s not really in the place to be judging others. 

The guy behind the counter sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose from underneath his glasses. From across the room, Geoff can see grey hairs starting at the dudes temples; he’d been doing this a long time, and he doubted that he’d ever had someone as difficult as this girl in a Hawaiian shirt demanding for her bus that may or may not exist. He seemed to agree to her request, and he turns to a computer so old, he can almost  _ hear  _ the dial-up chugging along.

Geoff had been so focused on the guy behind the counter that when the redhead moved away, he didn’t notice until she was sat right beside him. 

“Hey. Got some to spare?” 

Geoff blinked at the sudden conversation he was having, yanking him into the present. _Oh, shit_. He nodded dumbly before fishing around in his bag and yanking out one of the gummy bear packs, face flush. The girl smiled at him and sat back, tearing the flimsy plastic open with her teeth. 

Geoff was right to feel smitten. The girl was  _ gorgeous.  _

“My name’s Jack. It’s short for Jacqueline, but I hate that, so you can just call me Jack.”   
“I’m Geoff.” 

“Nice to meet you, Geoff. What brings you here on this fine June evening?” 

“I left home. Trying to find somewhere to go.” Geoff knows his voice is uncertain; he didn’t just trust people with personal information, especially some girl he’s just met in a bus station God only knows where. Despite his guarded voice, Jack seems unfazed, throwing a bear into her mouth with a nod. 

“Me too! I bought a ticket yesterday for a bus that’s supposed to leave for Dallas in 15 minutes, but the guy can’t find it on the record. He’s gonna run it for me and make sure I wasn’t yanked out of 60 bucks, but until then I have a little time to kill.” 

Geoff nodded his head as he chewed on a raspberry gummy bear.

Now, this is the part of the story where Geoff often gets weird looks. And he doesn’t blame them, not at all. If he were listening in on this story, he’d think it was absolutely bonkers that the person could remember the flavor of gummy bear they were eating in a bus station 25 years ago. He really would! 

But it was because of Jack, of the way his entire world changed forever in that fucking station that he remembered the flavor. 

She turned her body to him, head cocked once again to the right. This would become Signature Jack Pattillo ™ , Geoff would come to learn. 

“Hey. If you’ve got no plan, do you wanna hop on the bus to Dallas with me? I know how to sneak you on without a ticket, I’ve done it before. Plus, it’ll be somewhere to go, at least for now.” 

Geoff’s gut instinct is to say  _ No thanks pretty girl, I’m all set. Pick up the next loser in Dallas for me!  _ But something holds him back. Maybe it’s the inquisitive eyebrow quirk that Jack is giving him. Maybe it’s the guy behind the counter making a noise that sounds a lot like “holy shit there’s actually a bus leaving for Dallas”. Maybe it’s the idea of getting to rest in that bus for several hours, kicking his tired feet up and getting some damn rest. 

Or maybe it’s the prospect of having an actual plan

Geoff wasn’t about to hike his ass back to his mother, tail between his legs, and apologize after being gone for only a few hours. He wanted to succeed, he wanted to figure his life out without her down his neck about the choices he should or should not be making. He focused on Jack again, on her light smile, and decided that if God was going to give him an option to make this work, this would be it. 

Fuck it. 

“Sure,” he found himself saying, Jack’s face splitting into a wide smile. He smiles back. 

Sometimes, when he thought back to that moment in time, he can almost  _ swear  _ there was a little piece of life falling into place. Jack insists it was that Dallas bus, which did end up coming at 12:45 on the dot, but Geoff isn’t so sure. He’s heard busses, trains, taxis, trucks, and just about any other vehicle that could have made a noise like that. 

A soft little  _ click,  _ just in the back of his brain.

At the time, he didn’t really have the chance to ponder on it; Jack was grabbing at his hand and insisting that they needed a gameplan to get two people onto the bus with one ticket, and fast. He pushed aside the noise and nodded his head, watching her hands fly as her brain worked at seventy miles an hour. 

He smiles to himself, wondering how long it will be before they have to part ways. 

They don’t. 

  
  
  



	2. The First Heist

It should be noted that the first thing Geoff and Jack ever did together was morally questionable. 

In fact, from the moment that Geoff had decided to get on that bus with Jack, every decision from hereon out was sort of thrown under the “morally questionable” umbrella. 

He was just coming to terms with the fact that he was about to attempt to leave the state with his very pathetic rations (which, it was worth noting, were quickly depleting) when Jack grabbed his hand suddenly. 

“Bus is here.”

Geoff glanced out the window and saw an old Greyhound wheeze to a stop in front of the station, the engine sputtering out protests long after the bus had been parked. A man about as old as the bus itself came out of the doors, stretching his limbs out meticulously before coming inside the station itself. No passengers exited the bus, meaning that this was either a pitstop nobody needed or it was completely empty.  

The man wandered into the station, giving them both a polite nod before heading over to the guy behind the counter. Jack was rigid beside him, waiting several long moment of boring conversation before giving Geoff’s hand a squeeze. 

Almost like they had been doing it all their life, they both stood, heading outside the station while the driver was distracted. The air was still muggy and thick, Geoff’s legs considerably wobbly from the amount of exercise he’d done. Jack seemed to be watching him intently, sizing up the bus before giving a slight hum.   
“Here. Take the ticket. I want you to sit.” 

“Sorry?” 

Jack sighed through her nose a little, pulling the ticket out of her pocket and shoving it at him. “The ticket. I want you to take the ticket. Pretend to be me. It says Jack on it. You’re a dude, you’ll pass as a Jack. I’ll take care of the rest.” 

Geoff wanted to protest, but before he had the chance to, Jack was shoving him up onto the bus. He stumbled down the entirely empty aisle, picking a seat in the mid-back to collapse in. His body thanked him with a rush of dopamine, sighing deeply and closing his eyes. Man, he was fucking  _ tired.  _ He held back a yawn, tucking his legs up to his chest and blinking the bleariness from his eyes. The AC was on, much quieter than inside the bus station, and the comfort was so lulling he could have fallen asleep right then and there. Geoff shook the drowsiness off just as he heard a girl wailing, sobbing so hard her words meshed together into unidentifiable syllables. He sat up and glanced out the window, seeing that it was Jack losing her shit outside to the bus driver, wiping her face on her sleeve. The driver was attempting to calm her, seemingly startled by her outburst. She inhaled deeply, lower lip quivering pathetically. 

“I’m...I’m really s-sorry it’s just...m-my boyfriend and I were supposed t-t-to elope this weekend but I l-lost my ticket and I d-don’t have the money for another one.” 

Boyfriend? What kind of shit was she on about? 

With a start, he looked down at his ticket and realized that he was, in fact, the boyfriend. 

Yikes. 

The bus driver seemed to be talking slow and calm, deciding after a few more long minutes of sobbing on Jack part that she could board the bus without a ticket. She threw her arms around him and thanked him profusely, bounding up the stairs of the bus with a grin so wide it was almost terrifying. 

She was really selling the teenager in love shtick, settling in right beside Geoff to hold his hand and lean on his shoulder. He tried not to show any physical surprise at the gesture, but instead made a small noise that could be anything. They sat like that for what could have only been a few minutes as the driver began to settle back in, but managed to feel like hours. Jack leaned up into his ear, sending shivers down his back. 

“Hey, boyfriend. Don’t be so nervous, you look like you’re about to cry,” she teased, lips curling into a smile. Geoff gave her hand a squeeze and leaned in, teeth worrying away at the inside of his lip. 

“I’m fine. I’m more amazed that you managed to get us both on here with just one ticket, really.” 

Jack could tell Geoff was anxious by the way he struggled to meet her eyes, but chose to ignore it. If he wanted to talk about it, he would. She nudged his shoulder instead, taking the compliment easily.

“Thanks. It’s sort of my motif. You should try to get some rest, the drive is long.” 

“How long is long?”

“Nine hours, if the traffic is good.”

Geoff nodded and leaned his head on the seat, head cocked towards Jack to keep up the couples facade. He stretched his legs out as he felt the drowsiness from earlier sink back into his bones. He heard a soft hum from beside him as Jack curled up to his side, their hands still interlocked. The little nagging thought from before swam to the front of his conscious, but Geoff was fading fast. 

Just before he fell asleep, the thought took hold. 

He and Jack were all they had right now. He was leaving behind everything he had ever known to presumably start a new life in Dallas. He was eighteen years old and starting an entirely new life with a girl he had just met. 

And he was okay with it. 

 

Geoff squinted his eyes as bright lights woke him up, breaking through his dream. He groaned quietly and rubbed his eyes, feeling extremely groggy. He just needed five more minutes of sleep, just five more minutes to get his thoughts together. The dream he had been having was so amazing, too. He could already hear his mother yelling at him for sleeping in too late again, her voice nettling into his peaceful state until he was grumpily sipping coffee and heading off to work at the supermarket down the street. There, he’d stock shelves until noon, get his lunch break, and go back to it until about three. He’d come home, take a nap, play some video games, take a break to eat before playing some more games, and pass out way too late, only to do the whole thing over again tomorrow. 

His routine absolutely sucked dick.

Geoff grunted, reaching behind his head to grab a pillow to shove onto his face for some peace. His hands found no pillow; instead, they grabbed a headrest that refused to move. He stopped cold, eyes shooting open as he looked around.

Holy shit, he was on the bus.

He looked to his left and saw Jack sleeping peacefully beside him, hair frizzing out of the pony tail she’d left in it the night before. In this light, he could really see all her freckles, dotting her face with a million tiny constellations. Her mouth was slightly ajar, and she was snoring lightly as the bus lurched on to Dallas. 

Geoff did his best to sit up with Jack snoring against him, seeing two new faces towards the front of the bus. He glanced at his watch, realizing after a second too long that it was already seven in the morning. They still had about two hours to go before they reached their stop, and that was if the traffic was good. He settled back into his seat, Jack curling up against him tight. He saw that their hands were still met in the middle, letting his fingers tighten just a little as he attempting to wrap his head around what the fuck was happening.

As far as he knew, he was headed to Dallas, Texas on a bus with a strange girl named Jack. But after that, he had no damn clue. 

He had made the assumption that he and Jack would be staying together, but maybe that was irrational thinking. He would have to ask her when she woke up what her plans were, and if they could include him at all. What was he going to do if she said no? Would he try to make it out here, or use this little spur-of-the-moment to teach him a life lesson and head back to his mother with his tail between his legs?

Thinking about Alabama made his stomach churn. He could _not_ go back, no matter how bad things got. He had made a stand and he was going to stick to it, no matter how hard that might be. He began to worry away at his inner lip again, brain churning out possibility after possibility with no solid answer until Jack stirred awake.   
She blinked her eyes and sat up, stretching out her bones with audible pops. She scrunched her face as her body tensed before relaxing it all at once, meeting Geoff’s eyes with a smile. 

“Good morning. I’m glad you’re still here, I was sort of worried you’d have left at a stop somewhere while I was sleeping.” 

Geoff smiled a bit, shaking his head. 

“No, I’m still here. We’re getting hitched, remember?” 

Jack laughed, yawning a bit as she looked at the time on her own watch with a soft whistle. 

“Damn, we still have an hour and a half to go before we get off.”

“That’s enough time to formulate a plan.” 

Jack’s lower lip came out slightly as she tilted her head, nodding after a moment of thought before turning in her seat to him. She pushed her hair out of her eyes and sat forward, taking her hand out of his to fold them in her lap. 

“I have a brief plan. It’s not...you know, it’s not the best but it’s something. For sure.”

“Hit me with it.” 

Jack tucked her loose hair behind her ear, and looked nervous for the first time since they’d started this. Geoff turned to face her, eyebrows creased. There was silence, thick and heavy, that fell between them for several long moments. 

“Okay, don’t be angry. Please.” 

“Okay.” 

“Well...I sort of have a job set up. In Dallas. And I figured that you’d maybe be able to help me with it.” 

_ A job set up _ . Goosebumps rose on the back of his neck, and a weird feeling settled in his stomach. That could not be good. 

“What kind of job?” he asked in spite of himself, voice timid. 

Jack wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“I’m supposed to hit up a store in Dallas. A small convenience store. It’s gonna have between $1,200 and 1,500. If we pull off the job we get a 50% cut.” 

Geoff’s head began to spin a little, watching Jack’s fingers fiddle anxiously in her lap. She knew this sounded crazy. She had to. They were going to  _ rob a store _ ? Was she absolutely insane? 

“Jack…” he started slowly, watching her face carefully. She jumped in right away, anxiety laced into her voice. 

“I know, I know it sounds weird. But my cousin works for a small...gang, kind of. In Dallas. And he told me he could help me find work until I was up on my feet. And it’s not ideal by any means but it would get us $700 dollars to start us off, and we could figure out what we wanted to do then. If we do this well they could hire us for bigger jobs, just until we figure out what we’re doing. I’m not a college girl, Geoff. I’m not going to find my career without a little dirty work on the side. You don’t...you don’t have to do this with me, but I’d love it if you would.” 

Jack wanted to stay with Geoff. 

She had family out here that was offering her work and she still wanted him to tag along. To do this with him. He inhaled shakily and rubbed at his face. Adrenaline began to pound through his veins, swimming his brain. 

“How would we even do this?” 

“It’s really easy,” she promised, relief flooding her system as her eyes lit up. “The guy who works there is old. We wouldn’t even have to like...kill him, or whatever. We just show up, look scary, rob the place and split. Easy $700.” 

Geoff was annoyed by how easy it all sounded. Just fucking rob a place! He wanted to scream, to yell, to tell this stranger that he was not getting involved with her illegal shit. That’s what a sensible human being would do, and he  _ knew  _ that. 

But the thought floated to the surface again. 

This girl was really all he had. And she had a level head, that much he was very sure. She could very easily handle herself, and he had chosen to get on her ride. Was it safe? No, not at all. 

But maybe that’s why he liked it so much. 

It was a break from the routine. He wasn’t going to work at the grocery store in an hour, a travel mug of lukewarm coffee as his only means of motivation. He wasn’t going to stack endless apples and bananas and oranges and pears until his eyes were sore from looking at them. He wasn’t going to go home and play video games for hours on end, numbing his brain until he passed out or gave into the hunger. He would be  _ doing something.  _ It was an illegal something, but it was a something all the same. And $700 bucks...

He gave a sigh and rubbed his eyes. 

“If I agree to this….I have the right to pull out whenever I want.” 

Jack nodded her head and grinned. 

“Baby, if you agree, you don’t even have to call me first.” 

By the time they got off the bus at nine, accepting congrats from the driver for their soon-to-be-wedding, they had officially become partners in crime. 

 

Retrospect was everything. Geoff had learned that pretty quickly. Having the ability to look back at your mistakes and your successes was how you made it in this businesses. It was a blessing, really; some folks never got the chance to look back, because of pure stubbornness or a bullet to the brain. Either way was tragic. 

The pair had been holed up in a hotel for three days. They were under strict instruction to leave only when told to leave, and when they did leave they were allowed to check out the convenience store, and  _ only  _ the convenience store. Milling around Dallas and having their faces seen was not a viable option, apparently. He and Jack had bought so many snacks from there at this point that they frequently joked about how they were essentially robbing themselves. 

There was a distinct edge, however. An edge that wasn’t easily shaken off. He and Jack were rather quiet to each other; sometimes they would speak to make things feel more normal, but the tenseness was so heavy it was hard not to give into the silence it demanded. When they did talk, however, they learned a lot about each other. 

Geoff learned Jack was an only child, like him. He learned that she loved Mexican food more than almost anything else. He learned that she loved the color red, and she owned seven Hawaiian shirts that all fit conveniently into a backpack. She didn’t really like makeup very much, but when she found the motivation she was rather good at it. She sucked at playing cards, however, and didn’t mind gummy bears. 

Jack learned that Geoff loved gummy bears more than any other candy. He ate them by the dozens as a small child, and would trade his Halloween candy expertly to gain a stash of them to be rationed until Christmas. She learned that he was really good at playing cards, and never minded playing with someone who absolutely sucked. He was fairly quiet at first, but talked easily when comfortable. He loved to sing in the shower and really liked to read.

Looking back on it now, this connection was what had held them so strong when the heist had gone wrong. 

They headed down the block just before close on a Tuesday. The sun had sunk behind the sky, leaving long shadows behind them as they walked. Dallas was just as sticky as Alabama, and the familiar feeling of humidity was the only sort of comfort Geoff got. A day previous, Jack’s cousin had swung by the hotel for a brief overview of what they were supposed to be doing. The plan was simple; get in, scare the guy, get the money and run to the safehouse. No blood, no horrific accidents. A clean job with a clean result. They’d each been given a handgun so they’d be taken semi-seriously, but Geoff suspected it would be hard to fear two teenagers, even with firearms. 

The guns did make everything feel much more real, which would explain the tight ball Geoff’s guts had become as they walked together in silence. 

Jack looked about as good as Geoff felt.  She kept adjusting her bag with the gun inside on her shoulder, eyes darting around anxiously. They had checked out of the hotel just an hour before, keeping the interactions with the hotel employees minimal to eliminate witnesses. Geoff’s hands were sweaty, and he wanted nothing more than to back out of this fucking thing. He was just remembering that he had been granted the right to do so when Jack grabbed him suddenly and yanked him back into an alley, pushing him against the wall. They stared at each other, chests heaving with nerves. 

“We’re gonna get out of this.”

Her voice was shaking, and she looked terrified. Her hair was tied back tight, her eyes focused on his face intently. She needed him to get through this. Any thought of leaving evaporated, and he gave her a nod, his own voice coming out rougher than intended. 

“We’re gonna get out of this.” 

They stood like that, holding hands and comforting one another silently. They were both young and scared, with nowhere to go but with the other. This was going to help set them up, they had discussed it. It was their start-up cash; it would feed them and clothe them and house them until they could do it on their own, until they had stable jobs and steady income to make life easy. 

Geoff and Jack headed out  five minutes before the store was supposed to close, leaving the alley with faces so placid they could have just been discussing the weather. Jack shouldered the convenience store door and slipped inside, noticing with relief that the place was empty except for the clerk. A fan hummed loudly above, spinning the hot air around so it wasn’t so pressing. The fridges lined against the walls buzzed noisily, begging customers to buy cold drinks. 

Jack knew something was off by the fact that the clerk was a young guy, no older than 22. He wasn’t paying attention to them; he was busy reading some magazine, flipping through the pages aimlessly. She glanced at Geoff, who was pale and clearly trying not to puke. Johnny had told them the guy was going to be older, hadn’t he? She had distinctly remembered the phone call she’d gotten back in Alabama. The guy was supposed to be in his 60’s and partially blind. This clearly wasn’t their guy. Something was wrong. 

Before she could think to stop the robbery, Geoff had his gun out. It was now or never. 

The rest happened sort of fast. The details are still debated to this day. 

Jack’s memory goes as follows:

She grabbed her gun from her bag and aimed it at the clerk. Geoff threatened the guy with something along the lines of “put the money in the bag and no one gets hurt”. Jack remembered that the gun was heavy in her hands, and the too-young clerk was shoving money in the bag. He was extremely calm for someone being robbed at gunpoint. She noticed his hand slip under the counter to hit an emergency panic button, which set the store alight. She panicked and shot the guy in the shoulder, which caused him to scream, matching pitch with the alarms. Geoff jumped behind the counter and shoved the guy out of the way, where he hit his head on the counter, out cold. He fell to the floor as Geoff grabbed the rest of the money from the register. Jack could only hear her breathing and the insanely loud alarms blaring off in the store. She had  _ just fucking shot someone.  _ Geoff grabbed her hand a few moments later and they were running.  

Geoff’s version goes as follows:

He had pulled the gun out and was making his threat when Jack managed to catch up, whipping out her own and aiming it at the guy. “Just put the money in the bag dude, we’re not trying to hurt anyone,” he’d stated calmly, watching the guy shakily shove bills into a plastic bag from behind the counter. He saw by his nametag that his name was Freddie, which rang in his ears wrong. Wasn’t the guy supposed to be named Edward or something? All of a sudden, a gun went off, and the guy was bleeding. Seconds later, the store was blaring loudly with alarms.  _ What the fuck?  _ Jack was standing there, shaking, gunsmoke almost curling from the barrel like a god damned cartoon. Geoff panicked and acted fast, jumping behind the counter and slamming his head against the checkout to shut him up. He slumped to the floor, bullet hole oozing blood. Holy fuck, holy fuck, holy  _ fuck.  _ “Why did you shoot?!” Geoff was screaming at her, shoving whatever he could get from the register into the bag. She was stone-still, eyes fixated on the spot where her gun had hit. He tossed his weapon into his bag along with the money and grabbed Jack’s hand, running out with her tagging along. 

The rest was remembered fairly well from both parties. 

Their feet slammed against the pavement as they rushed towards Johnny’s safe house, replaying instructions.  _ Run down the road take the second left. After the left, hang a right, and then another sharp right. Head down the side street next to the old auto shop and go straight.  _ Geoff knew that cops were fast on their tails, which was his second hint something had gone horribly wrong. Cops were supposed to be miles away, how could they be so  _ fucking fast? _

They took the second left, Geoff glancing at a street sign before stopping dead in his tracks. Jack spun around, face flush from running. 

“Geoff! What the  _ fuck,  _ we have to go now!”

Geoff stared at her, completely baffled.

They were supposed to be on Davenport. Not Freelance.

They were on the wrong street.

_ They robbed the wrong fucking store.  _


End file.
